


Always Hungry Never Crazy

by ahimsabitches



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018), mad max/ venom crossover
Genre: Gen, Max Rockatansky feat. his symbiote puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: Done for a prompt on Tumblr: Max Rockatansky is 'crazy' because he bonded with a half dead symbiote.





	Always Hungry Never Crazy

_Why can’t we eat one of them Max_

“They’re trying not to get eaten,” he mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. The drone of the rig over miles and miles of flat sand was lulling, and they hadn’t slept in days.

“What did you say?” A soft voice from the backseat.

_EAT_

“ _Stop.”_

“Stop what?” it was the blonde who asked. The blonde with the big blue eyes.

_Suck out her eyes then our belly will turn blue_

“No it won’t. Shut up.”

“Who are you talking to?” This time, the small one with dark hair and hesitant hands spoke.

“Nobody,” he said.

The war-woman caught his gaze. Suspicion spun in her eyes.

_Suck out_ her _eyes then we might die. She’s scary._

Max remained silent, crossed his arms over his chest, and burrowed down into the seat. Forced his eyes closed.

_Hands_ covering him, dark crimsonhands, threaded with silvergreen veins,  _hands_ bursting from his chest and guts and neck and face, smothering him, choking him–

He was hurled into wakefulness, fist cocked back and ready.

_Relax Max it was us._

“It’s okay,” the war-woman cooed, mistaking the monster for a nightmare. A nightmare would have been better. “Sleep.”

_Hey we were protecting you from a nightmare. Rude_

“Thanks,” Max grunted into the black scarf around his neck.

_So which one of them can we eat we’re so_ hungry _Max_

“None. Of. Them.”

The women in the back muttered, too low and quick for him to catch over the roar of the rig.

_They’re talking about us Max_

“I don’t care.”

_They think you’re crazy because you talk to yourself_

Max remained silent, little of his face visible above the black kerchief but his wide desert-blasted eyes and his chopped-up hair.

_That’s ridiculous_

“Hey, you got any bones?” he asked the war-woman. She leveled a piercing, unreadably green gaze at him. “Nevermind,” he grunted.

“Why? Gonna carve one into a shiv and kill us?” the grumpy short-haired one asked from behind him.

_Might not be a bad idea then we could EAT THEM_

“Eat them,” he coughed, and immediately cringed. How much of that had they heard?

“Eat them? You mean you eat  _bones?_ ” The blonde.

“Yeah,” the war-woman said. “Crack ‘em and suck out the marrow. If there’s any left. Usually all the ones you find this far out are dry.”

“Ew,” the dark-haired one said.

“Sorry,” the war-woman said. “No bones.”

_There’s one right there Max_

Max felt his vision being turned to rest on the rig’s shifter knob. Then Max felt his arm being moved to reach for it. Quick as a lizard, the war-woman’s hand grasped the knob before he could. Though the black grease had worn off a while ago, her face was thunderous.

“She’s scary,” Max and his monster said together.

The blonde with the blue eyes leaned forward and grasped the back of Max’s seat with long-fingered hands. “Hey, you’re crazy, you know?”

Max’s monster poked its shiny maroon head out from his black collar and stuck out its long serpentine tongue. “No he’s not,” it said.


End file.
